


Good Care

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Breastfeeding Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Regris, Soft sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Shiro ends up helping Kolivan and Regris please Antok in his current state.





	Good Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo I wanted to write some Mpreg Antok before he needs so much love and I am happy to give it
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read

When Shiro entered the base he wasn't expecting too much to be going on.

He knows that the Blades tended to be occupied with work and missions, to the point that interactions with them outside communications and meetings could be rare even with Kolivan with them on the ship and going over plans with him.

So when he went stepped on to base the first thing he found himself doing was moving out of the way as Regris rushes past holding a bunch of pillows. The young blade was practically bouncing as he ran, tail swishing back and forth in what could only be described as excitement. He turns into the door to the rec. room where Shiro could hear a deep rumbling.

He tilts his head curiously before he almost gets knocked over when he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Shiro, move!"

He jumps before pressing himself against the wall as Kolivan rushes past him, holding more pillows.

"Kolivan? What—?"

"Follow me," He replies sharply.

Kolivan seemed too engrossed in his task to stop and explain what's going on. Which was something Shiro had not expected to see in his short life span, especially since Kolivan seemed to always be aware of his surroundings. Whatever was going on must be very serious for him to be so engrossed right now...

The sight that greets him has Shiro taken aback slightly when they enter the rec. room.

A large galra was reclining back on a large pile of pillows with sunlight shining down on his light purple fur as he relaxes there. He had a scar going down one side of his face and his ear looked torn as he has a blanket covering his waist. Regris removed his mask and gives a soft smile as he pets the big galra between his ears.

"Hehe...how are you doing there Antok?"

Shiro choked slightly when he heard the name and stares at the large galra before him...and then his eyes go down to the swollen pectorals and abdomen.

Antok purrs deeply as he rubs his swollen abdomen, "Mmm...better...the little ones keep moving...and my chest hurts," he leans over to bump his forehead to his, before he notices Shiro and Kolivan in the room.

The Black Paladin continues to stare, slightly stunned as he puts together what exactly was happening.

"Here. I brought these for your legs," Kolivan gently slips them under Antok's calfs and chuckles when he's gently tugged forwards to be groomed, "I take it you're pleased?"

"Very much so..."

"How..." Shiro immediately smacks himself mentally.

He shouldn't be rude. After all they were aliens and alien biology and gender can be different from humans own. These were his allies and he did not wish to offend them, especially since Antok looked to be far along in his pregnancy.

"..How are you feeling Antok?" Shiro smiled kindly as he slowly approaches.

Things have gotten better between him and the large galra since they started working together after Keith's trials. But seeing him now without his armor and mask, well Shiro couldn't help but stare at his handsome face and those lovely ears of his. He reaches up and touches his own scar a moment.

Antok shifted a moment to get comfortable, "I am well despite my back, chest and ankles."

"Ah good good...who is the...?"

"I am," Kolivan rumbled softly, "Regris and I are tending to him for today, until we switch with Ilun and Vrek."

Shiro smiled, "Aaaw..that's good. Though wouldn't you rather stay here by his side more?"

"The Blade and any allies we trust will help. We all want to make sure Antok is relaxed through his term since it's been so long since we had cubs here," Regris explained, "We make sure he's comfortable, is eating, his teats don't get too swollen and his sexual needs are met."

He blinks a little at that last part. He doesn't comment on it though, he did not with to make them feel uncomfortable. Plus as long as everyone was ok with it and not getting hurt, he didn't mind.

"Have you been leaking today?" Kolivan sat beside him, gently sliding his hand up to lightly rub his chest..and a little bit of white beads from Antok's nipple and rolls down his body.

"Does that answer your question?"

Shiro was...well he was staring at them now. Antok seemed very at ease with them seeing milk dripping down.

Regris wiggled up to Antok's other side, resting his cheek on his shoulder with a purr, "Hmmm, that's a thick amount there, Tokki~"

The young blade's tail lightly wraps around Antok's thigh as he rests against him. Kolivan gently rests a hand on the distended stomach and rubs over it gently. There was a fond look in the Leader's eyes before a small movement was seem from the bump.

Before he could stop himself, Shiro was making his way forwards with wide eyes. He wishes the others were here to witness such a moment as he sees Kolivan gently nuzzles the stomach with a deep purr even as Antok reaches up and gently plays with his braid. The smile on his face made the human's cheeks flush softly before he smiles warmly.

"I..I've never seen a galra pregnant before...Is it ok if I touch his stomach? I promise to be careful!"

The two who were cuddling Antok looked at Shiro as if studying him a moment as Antok looked thoughtful. When the large galra nodded the other two relaxed.

Relieved, the black paladin moved to kneel in front of Antok. Carefully and gently he places his flesh hand on the pregnant stomach with a warm smile slowly forming on his face. He could senses Kolivan completely relax mow though his yellow eyes were atill watching him carefully while Regris was grooming Antok's shoulder and moving dowm to groom over his chest next.

Antok watched with an unreadable expression before he makes a small hissing sound when Regris cups one of his swollen pecs. The motion caused him to leak out more milk that lands on Shiro's hand. He blinks before he pulls his hand back as Regris just purrs and just gently kneads the mound.

"R...Regris..."

Shiro's entire face darkens in a sudden blush as he stares at the young man when he gives a sultry hum and leans down to lightly lap at Antok's nipple while giving a quiet slurp. He heard Kolivan's breathing hitch before he moves up slowly when Antok bites his bottom lip and blushes.

He feels his mouth dry and his cock twitch in his pants slightly when Kolivan leans down and wraps his mouth around the other nipple with an almost possessive growl and suckles lightly at it.

All Shiro could do then was watch with wide eyes as Antok grips on to the blankets and closes his eyes with a blush. The two galra continue to work, some of the milk escaping and dribbling down as his pecs are gently massaged. He squeezed his thighs together under the blanket as he groans quietly and arches.

_I...I should leave..._ he slowly starts to stand up to leave the three galra.

"Sh-Shiro wait...!" Antok released the blanket to grab the other's hand before it could leave his stomach.

He yelps before looks at the pregnant galra and blinks at the needy look he is given. He breathes in sharply as his head turned the color of a bright red cherry. He's tugged forwards slightly before Antok arches hard off the pillows. The blankets slid off nim enough to show his lightly hardened cock and to a small puddle of slick forming between his thighs.

The heat forming in his groin as his cock becomes fully hardened makes him shiver with a blush.

"...Are you sure Antok?" he gently moves his hand so he was holding Antok's, "I can go find one of the others to help..."

"I trust you," the words caused warmth to spread to Shiro's chest and a small smile to form on his face.

Gently he gives the larger galra's hand a squeeze before he tugs the zipper open to his pants, sliding his cock out slowlt before climbing over him. He gently kisses the scars along Antok's face while being careful not to bump his shoulders against Kolivan and Regris' heads.

Kolivan pulled his head back and flicks his tongue over the teat, showinf a hicky forminf around the perked up nipple. Regris just swirls his tongue around Antok's other one, squeezing around it so more milk will come out and he licks it up hungrily.

In all his time in space, Shiro found seeing the usually serious, stoic Antok reduced to a blushing and wanton mess was one of the hottest things he's ever seen. Slowly he reaches down and feels over the slit. It was quite bog to the touch and the folds were silky smooth wirh a little fuxx of fur around them. He gently rubs over them as more slick dribbles out before he positions his cock between the muscular thighs.

He's a little surprised how easily he could slip in, biting his lip when he feels the smooth, loose walls clench around him needily. A groan escapes him when he feels those legs wrap around his hips and the swollen abdomen pressing to his flat one.

"Is..is that good Antok?"

A soft trilling purr answers him before he's pulled closer, earning a warm smile from him.

It makes him happy to know Antok and apparently the other two trusted him enough to let him help take care of him.


End file.
